Bite Me, Suck Me, Lick Me
by Haruka.Kami
Summary: One day, when Yui is wondering the halls, Ayato catches her off guard. This time he doesn't only want her blood... But her body. First chapter of a series about smutty encounters with the Sakamaki/Mukami Brothers. AyatoxYui LEMONS. HARDCORE LEMONS


Ayato

"Oi, chichinashi." As Yui walked through the darkened halls of the Sakamaki mansion, Ayato comes out of nowhere and grabbed her from behind. "A-Ayato-kun, I can't. Raito already-" "Don't mention him in front of me. I don't give a damn what he does, because you belong to yours truly." He forcefully pulls her sleeve down, and sucks on her skin. "A-ah, A-Ayato-kun…" She feels his tongue run across her skin, and Yui can't help but moan. "That's right, moan for your master." He pulls her jumper down further.

_I can hear her heart beat. She's hot for it, she wants it bad. _Ayato looked at Yui's body up and down. He licked his lips in delight as he knew her body belonged to him. _Maybe I should give her a bit. _He licked the skin above her breast all over, which made Yui moan and mewl some more. "S-stop…" "Your body is telling me to keep going." The red haired vampire smirked at her, as he watched her body crumble beneath him.

Yui could feel her body flush red. She wanted it, and she knew it. She wanted Ayato all over her body, for him to make her feel pleasure more than her wildest dreams. Of course, Ayato knew this. _I'll make her beg for it. _Ayato started to get off Yui. "A-Ayato…kun?" Unlike the last few times, the blonde didn't rush to cover herself up. As the red headed vampire walked away, Yui quickly followed behind him. "A-Ayato-kun…?" "Whadya want?" Yui sheepishly looked away, knowing that it was wrong, but the hunger in her body wouldn't settle down.

"Ayato-kun… I feel… weird…" She tugged on his sleeve pleadingly. "H-help me?" All the vampire did was shrug. "Then you'll have to say it." Yui, confused, looked at him questioningly. The vampire smirked. "Ayato-sama, punish me." "H-huh!?" The girl shrank back, immediately regretting the choice to ask him. She thought about it, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. "Alrighty then, ja." As the red head started walking off, Yui screamed at the top of her lungs. "Ayato-sama, punish me! Please!"

The blonde begged for it, and Ayato laughed. "What a pitiful woman." Even with the insult, the vampire dragged Yui towards her room, knowing it would be easier to take her on her bed. "Tonight, I'll show you who your master is."

Once reaching her room, Ayato slammed the door. "Time for you punishment, chichinashi." Ayato forcefully slammed Yui against the door of the room, shoving his tongue down her throat. Yui moaned as the vampire's tongue slid around her throat and explored her mouth. Ayato's tongue attacked Yui's, make Yui squeal with pleasure. "A-Ayato…!" The blonde moaned, as Ayato picked her up and threw her on the bed.

"W-wait! I'm not-!" "Your opinion wouldn't matter in your lifetime." Yui could hear the sound of Ayato unbuckling his pants. "Ayato-kun! Wait!" "Shuddap. It's time to be punished."

Yui looked down towards Ayato to see his huge erection spring free. "I-It won't fit!" "I'll make it fit." Yui screamed as Ayato tore her shorts off and rammed his middle finger up her wanting pussy. "Damn, maybe your right, your so tight." Ayato moaned at the thought of breaking the blonde's tight pussy, and claiming her, cumming all the way inside her. The thought almost drove him mad, as he added two more fingers. Ayato moaned. _I practically feel how tight she is around my fingers. She's so wet._

Yui shuddered as she climaxed. "Ahh! Ayato-kun!" Waves of ecstasy rolled over Yui as she cummed all over Ayato's fingers. The red head pulled his fingers out, and licked them clean. "I don't know what tastes better, your blood," He licks the last finger. "Or this." "A-Ayato-kun…" Yui covered up embarrassed.

"Now now, we're too far in to stop now." Ayato crawled over Yui, and teased her by rubbing his long six inch cock all over the blonde's wet pussy. "Ahh~! Ayato-kun!" "Tell me what you want me to do, chichinashi." He kept rubbing his cock up and down her womanhood. "Do you want me to put this inside you?" Yui shrank back, before reluctantly giving her approval for Ayato to fuck her.

"Let the lesson begin." All together, the vampire slammed all of his length into the blonde's tight pussy. "Ahhh~! Ayato!" "Yui… San!" Ayato buried all of his cock into Yui, not leaving on inch out. "I-It hurts…!" "Then I guess I'll have to make it feel good."

Ayato quickly started slamming into Yui, skilfully sheathing and unsheathing is hard dick in and out of the blonde. The room was filled with Yui's moans and pleads for the vampire to go faster.

"Damn it, Yui! Your so wet and tight! I'm gonna cum inside!" Near the edge of ectasy, the red head started plunging deeper and deeper into Yui's pussy, until he was as deep as he could go. "A-Ayato! I-I'm gonna-!"

The couple released, drowning in waves of pure pleasure. "Yui…!" Ayato released all of his sticky semen deep into Yui's insides. "Who's your master… Chichinashi?" Ayato whispered to the blonde, still panting.

Yui closed her eyes. "You, Ayato-sama."

End


End file.
